


A Lover of Inheritance

by Rathian Empress (ANGRBODA69)



Category: Fox News - Fandom, Strange Inheritance
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, fem slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGRBODA69/pseuds/Rathian%20Empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fox News fic request. Martha Mcallum and Jamie Colby fem slash where sparks fly. My first fem slash fic so Idk if it's properly written or now but I tried. Hope it's good. Rated M-MA for explicit description of physical relations between two women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lover of Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> A request by jeremy. crawford27 over on FFN. Hope it came out ok. Yay! My first fem slash fic ever! :)
> 
> Also some things may not be entirely accurate, but I tried my best. Hope nothing is too off though. And sorry it's so late. Had a few computer problems but everything is ok now.
> 
> ENJOY!

It was just past six in the afternoon and the latest filming of Strange Inheritance was wrapping up. The new episode would air the next day for the viewing of the public. It had been a big hit so far for Fox News, so just after six months and having over 100 million viewers was quite an accomplishment.

Jamie Colby smiled at the woman sitting across from her. Her name was Martha Macallum, a womon who, like her was also in the news business. She was the new interviewee for her latest episode of Strange Inheritance. The woman had assured her that what she had brought with her would be a great hit and bring in larger ratings than before.

"So tell me Martha. What have you brought to show us? You've already hinted to me that the item is incredible. I can't wait to see it." Martha smiled, her plump red lips enticingly just out of reach.

"Well, Jamie I'm so glad I could share this with you and the world too." She stood, gesturing for the box behind the cameraman to bbe brought over.

"While going through a few of my family heirlooms, I found these." She opened the box, revealing a purple jeweled necklace inside.

"This was given to my great grandmother by Queen Elizabeth herself. It was at a charity ball you see and my grandmother saved the life of princess Diana when she almost died from choking on a piece of fruit. They became friends quite quicky after." Jamie stared at the necklace, captivated by the perfect shape of the jewels.

"It's gorgeous." she breathed. Martha nodded.

"Thank you. I was hoping you'd like it." she said, her eyes sparkling happily. Martha smiled back. Jamie truly was a beautiful woman.

* * *

After the show, Jamie was quite surpried when Martha called her, inviting her out to lunch. She had just beeen planning to spend her weekend relaxing.

"Alright. I'll go. Tell me when and where." she said. The other woman's answer surprised her.

"Actually...I was hoping you would come to my home...and let me cook for you." she said. Jamie smiled.

"Of course Id be happy to come over. After all its not often a beautiful woman offers .for me." she said with a small laugh. Martha huffed out a nervous laugh along with her.

"Alright then. See you Saturday." Jamie said. Martha smiled.

"See you Saturday Jamie."

* * *

Saturday came by slower than Martha had expected. Maybe she was just excited. She took a deep breath, looking at her watch. Tomorrow at 11:30 was her date with Jamie. Or lunch. She shouldn't get ahead of herself yet.

The next day, Martha was quite calm. She tried not to think about Jamie as much.

Martha looked up at the car pulling up beside her. She smiled when she saw Jamie leaning out of the driver seat window.

"I thought I'd come a bit early. I've prepared something really nice. I'm sure you'll really like it." she said. Martha smiled, getting into the car.

"You didn't need to pick me up. I know where your house is." she said, buckling her seat belt. Jamie grinned.

"Oh I know. But I thought this would be better." she said. Martha nodded and let her drive.

Arriving at the house, Martha couldn't help but be impressed.

* * *

She didn't know how they had ended up like this but, they were kissing. Martha felt a sudden thrill of excitement as Jamie moved to pull off her blouse, her hasty movements showing her need.

Jamie stood, taking her hand.

"My bedroom is this way." she said quietly. Martha nodded, following her down the hall to the room she had mentioned.

It was large, with a huge bed in the middle piled with red satin sheets. Martha didn't have time to look around the rest of the room since Jamie grabbed her from behind and becand kissing her neck.

"I've been dreaming of this moment for ages." she whispered, licking the shell of the other woman's ear. Martha groaned at the sensation, shivvering slightly. She smiled.

"It's been a long time since I've been with another woman." Martha admitted. Jamie who had busied herself with removiing their clothes, looked up, a smilee spreading across her face.

"Well tonight, I think we should take this slowly then." she suggested. Martha nodded in agreement, pulling Jamie back in front of her to kiss her deeeply. They made their way to the bed, falling onto it and holding the other as tightly as they could without breaking the kiss.

Jamie moved away slowly, reaching between them to rasp Martha's pink nipple between her fingers. She squeezed slightly, making the other woman moan with pleasure. Jamie moved her head down to the breast, letting her tongue flick over the sensitive areola. She then moved to the other, giving it the same treatment.

After a few minutes, Jamie urged Martha to roll onto her back to give her better access to her body. Jamie began kissing down her stomach, sucking on the soft flesh as she went. Martha groaned, closing her eyes when Jamie reached her slit, her tongue nudging at the skin softly.

"Wait." she said, breathlessly. Jamie paused.

"I want to taste you too." Martha told her, growing wetter a she said it. Jamie smiled, nodding as she turned around so that her cunt was where the other woman could reach it. Jamie bent her head, going back to licking the other woman's pussy. She gave a sigh of pleasure when she felt a warm, wet tongue on her own cunt, slowly teasing her clit.

Jamie spread the other woman's folds, using her other hand and fingers to penetrate her. Martha writhed in pleasure under her, licking and sucking all the herder.

Both women, feelng their climaxes approached redoubled their efforts, moving faster in their ministrations. Martha cried out, moaning around Jamie's clit as she climaxed suddenly.

Jamie followed after her, climaxing just as forcefully. Both women laid beside each other, panting from the exertion. Martha groaned, rolling onto her side.

"That was incredible." she gasped, laaughing. Jamie smiled, shaking her head.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Because, if it was up to me we would do it again." she told her. Martha leaned down to kiss her.

"Well, maybe we can have lunch again sometime?" she suggested.

"And maybe next time...I'll cook." Martha told her.


End file.
